Living Up To The Title
by propinatio
Summary: AU after Cricket Game. Cora's made herself known and given them week. Regina's been missing from town since being accused of murder, although her innocence has long been proven. With only a few days till the showdown with Cora, Emma Swan gets an unexpected visitor. And realises that everyone needs saving. Even former Evil Queens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I have not ownership of OUAT. Things would be very different if I did.

* * *

Emma slowly blinked her eyes open. Squinting into the darkness of her bedroom she looked for what might have awoken her. Titling her head to the side her alarm clock told her that it was definitely too early to be awake, as did the dark sky outside her window.

Rolling onto her back with a small huff she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take over again. Snuggled up in the warm duvet she had missed so very much as she had journeyed through the Enchanted Forest, she thought.

Her thoughts trailed around the events that were to looming closer and closer no matter how much she - and everyone else - wished for otherwise.

Cora's arrival had been subtle. Her appearance in their lives was anything but. As much as Emma hated the woman for what she'd done, she loathed her dramatic reappearance.

As soon as Emma had set her eyes upon the witch and her pirate accomplice, synapses sparked as pieces began to fall together. At that moment Regina's innocence had been a blinding flash of light in the web of darkness Cora had spun.

The memory of Lancelot had shown her the truth, and relaying those thoughts to Snow had brought realisation and overwhelming sadness to her face.

Snow had always prided herself on being good. But the knowledge that she'd done the exact opposite to a woman who had tried to repent and redeem herself had broken the former princess.

Cora's shocking appearance had struck fear into the hearts of the citizens who had heard tales of her reign as the Queen of Hearts adding their own experience in the Enchanted Forest with the witch showed just how grateful the people were that they had yet to face her. Yet.

She'd given them a week.

Emma's eyes shot open as she heard a clink from downstairs. She was alone tonight. Snow and James had decided to take Henry out before everything was bound to go to hell in a few days time. Plus she'd received a text earlier to inform her that they were staying at David's house, now the Katherine was with her Fredrick.

Rubbing her eyes her right hand shot out, patting her bedside for her pistol before stopping with a sigh at the memory of the weapon being crushed by the ogre.

"Fucking fairytale land." She grumbled pushing herself from the warmth of her bed. Goosebumps erupted upon her skin at a cool draft noting that somewhere a window was open; Emma's second mission was to close it after finding the person who'd opened it in the first place and giving them a piece of her mind.

Deciding to forgo stealth, because she'd already knocked the alarm from its perch with a loud thunk, she plodded down the metal stairs. She hissed slightly at the cold metal and made as much noise as possible in the hopes whoever was here would up and leave in fear.

The first thing Emma noticed about her home was that the front door was ajar. A shaft of light from the outdoor hall light cut through the darkness. With a weary sigh she shuffled up to the door and closed it with a heavy hand, flinching at the loud sound. She leant against the wood and cast her eyes over the apartment.

A double take was needed for her sleep addled brain to process the outline of a body sitting in one of the kitchen stools, back to her, and hunched over something.

"Subtlety and smarts were never your style." A sharp voice said without turning.

The tone and voice shocked Emma out of her sleepy state, "Regina?"

"No, it's Granny." Regina retorted with a small snort that shocked Emma. The reinstated Sherriff watched in surprise as the former Mayor tossed back a drink before refilling her glass with a familiar shaped bottle.

"You're drinking my Jack." Emma stated with narrowed eyes, even Mary Margaret knew not to touch Emma's liquor without permission.

"You've got more." Regina said, waving her hand at the cupboards opposite, one that was filled with many more bottles she'd come across in her search for something other than water or milk.

"You're drunk." Emma stated as she walked cautiously up to the woman in her kitchen.

"Not yet. I'm getting there." Regina mumbled tipping her head back and letting the alcohol burn down her throat. "I don't even like this stuff!" She noted with a small sneer as she stared the glass down like she used to Emma.

"Then don't drink it." Emma responded slightly annoyed at the older woman's childish behaviour as she tried to remove the glass from the brunette's shaky hand.

"Fat chance." Regina held the glass close to her chest and filled it again before chucking it down her throat.

Sighing Emma just situated herself beside the woman who had made her life hell, just as she had done hers, reached over the counter to pluck a glass from the sink and poured herself a drink.

Emma silently sipped her drink as Regina swallowed most of the liquid without it seeming to touch her tongue. She waited, for an explanation of why she was here, where she had been, and why she hadn't come back sooner.

As the tense silence grew Emma finally broke it, "Where were you, Regina?" She watched as the former Queen froze her movements of swirling the liquid in her glass. Carefully she placed the glass firmly on the counter and clasped her hands tightly together, Emma saw the slight shaking of her fingers. Worry began to gnaw in her gut.

"I ran."

"Where?"

"Away."

"Am I only going to get two syllables?" Emma asked with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew Regina was hiding something big - she saw the signs - something that she needed to get off her chest but she was never one to do things the easy way.

"There's a cabin, in the woods. Similar to Gold's. I went there. I…" Regina trailed off as her voice wavered, startling Emma to see the woman unravelling before her eyes.

"Regina," Her eyes rose slowly to meet Emma's concerned gaze as they began to well with tears, but never spill. "What happened?"

"I… I… I couldn't take it." She whispered with wide brown eyes searching for anything, searching for support in the green eyes staring back.

"What did you do?" Regina turned her face away, her hair hiding her face as she stared at her hands, slowly turning white as she held them tighter.

"I thought… I thought maybe they were right. Maybe _you_ were right. I thought… you would all be better off without me." She finished so quietly, so brokenly, that Emma strained to hear the words. But she heard. And her heart broke.

"Regina… You didn't…" She stumbled for the right words to say, not wanting to have her suspicions confirmed but just looking at the woman ticked all the boxes.

"I wouldn't be here telling you if I'd succeeded, now would I?" Regina snapped, her mask slowly falling back into place. But now Emma saw the cracks. Unable to reply with something remotely understanding she picked up her glass and took a slow sip, watching as Regina copied the movements.

Swiping the hair from her face Emma caught the subtle movement of the Queen's hand as it brushed under her eyes, taking the tears clinging to the tips of her lashes away.

"I… We need you, Regina." Emma stumbled across the words, shocked by how honest they truly were and not just trying to comfort the obviously distressed woman beside her.

"No one needs me." Regina snapped, "Not any more." She finished quietly. Her thoughts revolving around the son she'd cared for who wanted nothing from her. For ten long years she'd loved him, and only to have it thrown back in her face by that stupid book and the blonde Sherriff.

"We do. We can't face Cora without you. I can't beat her."

"You've done it once, you can do it again. You're the White Knight! Destined to vanquish the darkness that is my family." Regina declared dramatically with smirk before knocking back another drink.

"Jesus, Regina. I can't do it! It was a fluke the first time! I have no idea what I did and I have no idea how to do it again! I can't go to Gold because I already owe him something, and Snow keeps reminding me that magic comes with a price. You're the only other person in this town that can do something about her. Please. I'm trying to… Will you put the glass down?" Emma reached for the glass again in exasperation, managing to get it out of her hand with little fight. Regina slowly turned with narrowed eyes at the blonde who had stolen her drink.

"I'm not giving it back." Emma said firmly, although slightly regretting it when Regina's glare increased, which she though it couldn't do.

"Ms Swan." Regina stated primly, flicking her hair back and acting, surprisingly, sober. "I am a grown woman and if I so wish to drink, then I will. Now hand me the glass. You're the Saviour, not me. Don't put your faith in me, dear. It will get you nowhere. Good always wins." Regina finished tight lipped as she repeated the words thrown her way so many times in smugness and victory.

"Maybe not this time." Emma said under her breath as she stared at the open hand waiting for the glass. Daring for her to disobey the command. Steeling herself against the brunette's wrath she slipped from the stool, glasses in hand and moved them to the wall counter, before returning to snatch the bottle of Jack and placing it in the cupboard.

"Ms Swan," Emma froze on her tiptoes as she slid the bottle back into its spot, hidden from Henry's prying eyes, and glanced over her shoulder. The streetlights allowed her to see the amused smirk playing across the brunette's lips as she waited for her to elaborate.

"Are you wearing pants?" Emma's eyes widened as she glanced down at, her pyjamas only consisting of her white tank top and old blue boxer shorts she'd taken from Neal many years ago.

"Not technically." Emma answered, a blush filling her pale cheeks as Regina's eyes slid down her body. Emma slowly lowered till her feet were flat on the ground and stepped up to the island, hiding her lower half from Regina's view.

"Something the matter, Ms Swan?" Regina asked, as her eyes finally rose to meet Emma's.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact there is." Emma responded with renewed annoyance, "My name is Emma. Use it. _Regina._"

"Fine, _Emma._" Regina smirked, leaning her elbow on the island and pacing her chin in her palm, her lips trying t fight the smirk she so desperately wanted to show. Losing in the end, as the alcohol exceedingly lowered her self-control.

Emma sighed heavily, running her left hand over her tired face at the woman's behaviour. Suddenly wishing she'd invited Regina to more of Ruby's girl's nights, if this was how she acted while drunk.

"Why are you here, Regina?"

"Not for the company I can assure you." Regina slurred slightly. "I knew you'd have something to drink, and it's not like anyone will serve me anything in this town that I kept running for 28 years. They all seem to forget that. I could have let it go to waste. Watched them ruin each other, enjoyed it even."

"No. I'm tired not stupid, Regina."

"Well that's new." The Queen slurred sending an amused, drunken, smirk at the blonde.

"There's just no getting through to you, is there?" Emma asked rhetorically while pinching the bridge of her nose. Putting up with the mayor in the light of day was tiring enough, but having her drunk, and it being the dead of night was definitely not helping.

"You sound like my mother." Regina spat. There was hardly any venom in her tone instead just a weariness that came with having heard the same thing too many times.

As Emma sat beside the woman who had effectively ruined her chance at a happy childhood, she was shocked to note how much they had in common. Emma had been told countless times that she would do nothing with her life because she was abandoned, and it seemed Regina had heard the same thing but worse. Worse because it came from someone who should have said the opposite, who should have supported her, cared for her. Cared like a mother should for a daughter.

Apparently there was a lot more to the Evil Queen's story than they knew. And Emma thought she knew a lot.

"Are you even listening to me, Ms Swan?"

"…yeah. Yes." Emma with false confidence, hoping that the alcohol in her system would let Regina think she had. But evidently whether the brunette was drunk or not, nothing got past her keen senses.

"What did I say?" She asked innocently, though her brown eyes shone with a malicious glee at having caught the woman beside her off guard. Catching Emma's stumped look a wide, unsettling, grin settled on her face.

"I dunno." Emma groaned out, "It's late. You're drunk. And-"

"And now you're just stating facts." Regina interrupted, the glint in her eyes remaining.

"You can have a go at me tomorrow. I bet that'll be fun with a hangover." Emma stated, her own smile falling on her lips.

"I'll have you know, Ms Swan, I don't get hangovers." Regina insisted a finger thrust out toward the blonde. The intimidating effect was lost as the finger swayed before the Sheriff.

A soft smile fell on Emma's lips as she watched the brunette follow the path her finger made without permission from her brain. "Come on. You can crash here. Just don't hate me in the morning."

The mayor startled from her drunken daze as Emma's hand fell on her shoulder.

"You're touching me." Regina stated unnecessarily as Emma gently pushed her to stand from the stool. Moving her arm around the older woman's shoulder and holding her upper arm with her left hand, together the woman stumbled toward Mary Margaret's old bed.

"And you're going to bed." Emma let the brunette down on the bed gently, kneeling down to remove her muddied boots.

"I'm not finished drinking."

"Yeah, you are." Emma spoke softly, as the mayor looked down on her with a scrunched brow.

"Why are you helping me?" Emma stopped her motions at the question. Her green eyes met with brown in the dark apartment.

"I'm saving you from yourself." Emma said under her breath as she placed the boots by the bottom of the bed. Pushing her self to stand she froze as the brunette met her eyes in a piercing stare, all signs of drunkenness gone from her gaze.

"Saving me?" Regina whispered with wide eyes. Emma shrugged it off like it was nothing, "I'm the Saviour. Remember? Kinda my job." She finished with a small chuckle.

Regina blinked a few times as she stared at the blonde. Emma began shuffling, feeling awkward under her dark gaze.

"Sleep, Regina. You can thank me in the morning." She told the Queen, running a hand through her blonde hair. Sending the woman a fleeting smile the blonde turned to the stairs, hissing through her teeth at the first touch of the metal against her bare feet.

"Regina." She warned looking at the woman who hadn't moved. At her reproach the brunette began mumbling under her breath, probably cursing the blonde, before lying on the bed and shifting to a comfortable position.

"G'night." Emma called softly. Her only reply was a flippant hand gesture and grunt. Pulling herself up the stairs, Emma finally let herself feel how tired she actually was. Falling on to her own bed she knew that to get through tomorrow she would need as much energy as possible to put up with the sleeping woman downstairs.

As sleep descended upon the Sheriff she wondered if what she'd spoken were true.

She was the Saviour. It was her job to save people and everyone had seemed to forget that Regina was just that. A Person. A person who needed saving.

So with the final resolve a semi-conscious mind can conjure, Emma Swan made it her next mission to do what she could for the Mayor.

To save her.

* * *

**AN:** What do you guys think? My first OUAT fic. Should I continue? Or keep it a one-shot?

Review, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: **I don't own nothing to do with OUAT. Damn.

* * *

It was the smell of coffee and burnt toast that started Regina's slow journey back to consciousness. With a heavy groan Regina hid her face in the pillow.

"I know that one. So much for not getting a hangover in the morning." A disgustingly chipper voice announced. Her face still in the pillow, Regina opened her eyes, blinking against the offending sunlight that still managed to offend her aching eyes, before widening as the actions from the night before came rushing back.

"Ms Swan-" She began hoarsely, rolling onto her back and flopping an arm across her eyes, forgoing her usual grace and elegance - mostly because she did not care what the blonde thought of her anymore. Last night was testament to that.

"I told you to call me Emma. Or don't you remember?" The blonde questioned with an amused snort as the brunette tired to ignore the dull throbbing in her head.

"Of course I remember." She snapped loudly, before wincing at the volume. Emma watched the woman, obviously plagued with a hangover, with barely hidden glee.

"Here, you'll need this." She said softly as she placed a glass of water and aspirin on the bedside table. Regina's head rolled to the side and watched the blonde with narrowed eyes. "It's water. Not vodka."

"Very funny, Ms Swan." Regina mumbled popping the pills on her tongue and bringing the water to her lips. Finishing the glass she sighed as the taste of alcohol was slowly washed from her taste buds. Regina pulled herself into a sitting position on the ghastly patterned duvet and rubbed her eyes with her hand.

"So, what do you remember?" Emma asked back in the kitchen and happily munching on her slightly blackened toast.

"Enough." Regina replied, silently thanking the blonde for the aspirin as the pounding lessened. Emma snorted at the comment before filling up two mugs with coffee.

"Come on, breakfast always helps." Emma encouraged as she tempted the brunette with her mug of coffee. Making a show out of tasting the home-brewed concoction with borderline inappropriate moans.

"If it'll shut you up." Regina muttered as she tentatively stood up, with a hint of pride at how sturdy she was. Cautiously making her way to the island on her sock-covered feet, Regina slid onto the stool Emma had previously occupied during the night and sipped at the offered beverage.

"You gonna help us?" Emma asked conversationally as she leant against the opposite counter blowing the top of the coffee in the hopes of it not burning her tongue.

"With what? Your mother's doing a fine job of running this town." Regina muttered, her usual annoyance at Snow White filling her tone.

Emma snorted, "Yeah, and I'm the muffin man." She chuckled before taking a gulp of her coffee, promptly regretting it as the hot liquid scolded her tongue.

"No, that would be Mr Hampsted." Regina stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Huh. Should've figured seeing as he was the baker. They are damn good muffins, though."

"They're adequate."

"Come off it! Those are probably the best damn muffins I've ever had!" Emma argued.

"Had a lot of muffins in your time, Ms Swan?" Regina asked, a smirk playing around her lips coming into view when Emma failed to pick up her jaw.

"Did you just… Holy crap." Emma whispered frozen in shock from the brunette's blatant innuendo.

"Love a _warm_ apple muffin, myself." Regina said with a wink to the blonde, thoroughly enjoying her gobsmacked expression as Emma spluttered. "If I knew that would shut you up I would have done this ages ago."

"What admit you're a lesbian?" Emma blurted without tact, once again confirming her heritage as a Charming.

"Oh please. Don't act all pure and godly with me. Can you honestly say you haven't dabbled?" Regina waved her comment off and turned back to enjoying her coffee. "I bet your mother has." She mumbled into the mug, her mind turning back to her curious thoughts as to how close Snow White really was with Red. _Might be a colours thing..._

"Oh? OH! No! God! Stop!" Emma begged, one hand covering her eyes from the images slowly forming in her brain. "Why the hell did you have to say that?"

"I didn't think you would hear. But this is vastly entertaining." Regina taunted with unadulterated joy.

"You were more fun drunk." Emma mused, pinching the bridge of her nose and trying desperately to dispel the images from her mind.

"Well that's one joy you'll never be privy to again."

"Why?" Regina's silence intrigued the blonde as she watched the former mayor's cool façade. The fact that Regina didn't meet her eyes spoke volumes. "Are you going to help us?"

Regina met the blonde's eyes from a moment before turning back to the empty coffee mug in her hands, mentally thanking the blonde for the change in topic no matter how tactless, "You don't need my help."

"No. We do. We _really_ do." Emma admitted honestly. "I've only faced your mother once and it was damn lucky she couldn't pull my heart out." Emma started back a bit as Regina's head snapped up, her eyes roaming her face.

"She… couldn't?"

"Nah. Tried though. Yanked as hard as she could but it didn't budge. Hurt like hell though." Emma answered, her hand unconsciously moving to rub at the spot where Cora's hand had plunged through her chest.

"Why?" Regina asked, sitting up straight, her eyes locked on Emma's hand.

"I don't know. I tried speaking to Gold about it but all I got was some damn riddle."

"What did he say?" Regina commanded. The authority in her voice reminiscent of the mayor but Emma could see the royal undertone. It was the slight accent, the lift of a chin, and the stare that proved she was once a Queen.

"Some crap about how I was powerful because I'm the product of _true love._ Then he made me do the whole dream-catcher mumbo jumbo." Emma trailed off as she slowly began to realise the importance behind the actions that had occurred. For so long she'd been trying to deny the truth about what she could do but now it was staring her in the face.

"Ms Swan," Regina watched the already pale woman's face whiten considerably, "Emma." She spoke gently, knowing not to spook the blonde.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly, her green eyes wide and not focusing on anything in particular.

"What happened when my mother tried to rip out your heart?" She spoke slowly. Clearly stressing each word as Emma shook her head, placing her own mug on the counter beside her as her hands shook minutely.

"Uh, well. She was going to take Snow's and I jumped in the way. She tried pulling it out, and thankfully wasn't able to. Then some light kinda shoved her away and Snow and I were able to come back." Emma finished with a shrug as though what she had just explained was an everyday occurrence.

"Why don't you just use your magic against my mother?" Regina questioned, head titling to the side as she thought, or tried to. The pounding was slowly beginning to build behind her eyes again.

"Because I don't know how! It's not like anyone here is going to help me. Gold's out of the question. I don't wanna owe him anything more. Mother Superior has her own problems and just wants to throw magic at me and see how I do! They're insane! All of them! Goddamn fairy tales!" Emma blurted out, breathing heavily form her small rant. Biting her lip she regretted what she'd just said. Her parents were trying their best but now with the obvious threat inching closer every minute their support was beginning to feel like smothering. She wasn't used to this, having people always near.

Having friends and a family was foreign to her, and she tried to make it work. She really did. But when they weren't here it was when she truly felt at peace. She didn't have to worry about her smile slipping or saying something against them. She didn't have to hold her tongue.

"Sorry. You didn't need to hear that." Emma commented behind her hands that hid her face from the perceptive woman before her. "Look. I'll figure something out."

Regina pulled back slightly at the uncommon behaviour from the blonde. She'd always pushed Regina and gone against her every wish, but now she was giving up, giving her an out.

An out, Regina realised with shock, she didn't want to take.

"Ms Sw-Emma," She corrected at the raised brow from the blonde, secretly pleased at the tired smile on the Sheriff's lips. "She's my mother. It's my fault everyone is here, so I should face her."

"What are you going to do walk up to her and tell her to stop?" Emma scoffed. There was no way Cora would just back down because Regina told her to, even if she was her daughter. Cora wasn't the type to halt her plans for destruction.

"I have to try." Regina admitted wearily.

"Hey, you don't have to do this alone." Emma moved to the island reaching over to place a hand on Regina's shoulder, pausing before pulling back and just leaning on the island.

"You're getting touchingly sentimental." Regina noted, hiding her surprise behind a smirk, not wanting Emma to see how grateful she truly was for the sentiment.

"Nah, it's just what Henry keeps telling me." Emma said. A proud smile forming on both woman's lips at the thought of the boy who was too wise for his years and caring for the people that should be doing that for him. "He's right though, Regina." Emma acknowledged.

"What? You're going to help me?" Regina asked. Her eyes roved over the blonde woman's face for any sign of deception. She was being uncharacteristically kind to the woman who had forced her to go through 28 years without a family, with said family being cursed to a meaningless existence. But maybe that's what impending death did to people. Granted it had changed her, by coming here and drinking herself into a stupor with the Sheriff.

But Emma's words were stirring something inside her. She couldn't figure out what it was but the tingling she began to feel was promptly blamed on the remnants of the alcohol in her system.

"Why not? It'll certainly surprise her. Hell, it'll surprise everyone. Might give us a slight advantage." Emma said confidently, her eyes drifting to the opposite wall as she began to formulate a plan. It probably wouldn't work but… what the hell?

"Optimism doesn't suit you, Ms Swan."

"You should try it some time." Emma retorted, tipping her head to the woman.

"Yes. And then afterwards my best friend Snow White and I will go apple picking." Regina mocked with a roll of her eyes. Back home, in the Enchanted Forest when Snow was younger, they'd done just that. They had spent their afternoons at her tree, tending to it – bonding, Snow had called it.

"Optimism doesn't suit you, Ms Mills." Emma repeated, earning an unexpected laugh from the brunette before she lapsed back to silent contemplation. Emma could see a myriad of emotions playing in the woman's brown eyes. The simple fact that she could see them highlighted how far the former mayor had fallen.

Her mask had cracks in it, and they were beginning to show.

"So, you're going to help me defeat my mother?" Regina stated, swerving the conversation back to the most vital point of why they were even here.

"Yup. You can't face her alone and we gotta protect Henry." Regina nodded along. If Cora got Henry then they were, well for lack of better words, screwed.

"And what do you plan for us to do then?" Regina asked, leaning forward on the island in genuine interest. Emma mirrored her position as a look of gratitude swept across her face for a moment.

"Okay. Well, I was thinking first maybe you could help me with my magic." Emma continued to speak, her hands began moving about as she became more involved in her words.

And Regina watched, taking in her words, and piping up with her own input every now and then. There were a few disagreements, which didn't shock either party, and Regina was quite grateful. If they were able to have a civilised conversation then maybe Cora had already won.

But as she watched the blonde get more animated about her plan that unfamiliar feeling returned. And while the pounding behind her eyes remained, although it had lessened considerably for which she was thankful, she wondered if it was something else.

As she contemplated the tingling she felt, Emma shot her a sudden smile. It was a smile she'd only given to Henry, yet here she was sending it to her.

It startled Regina greatly, but not as much as the sensation of the tingling growing. And it was when the smile dissipated from the blonde Sheriff's lips that Regina recognised what she felt.

It was something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

It was hope.

* * *

**AN: **Wanted to get this up before I left for camp, so excuse any mistakes. Your reviews from the first chapter were unexpected but very welcome! It's great to hear from you even if it's just to say "really good." It is my first fic for OUAT so it would be great to hear if I'm doing well, or need to change anything. So...

Review, tell me what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **So sorry for the major delay but real life has been a bit of a shit-storm. ANYWAY this chapter's a long one to try and make up for it! Don't own OUAT, or the characters, just the half-assed plot line.

* * *

Green eyes scanned the apartment as both woman stood beside the door, waiting for something to happen. Emma had no idea what the protocol was for saying goodbye to the woman who had made it her mission to: tried to kill your mother, yourself, you father, gotten rid of you, brought you back, snuck into your apartment, drank your liquor, and then brainstormed a plan to deal with said woman's mother.

It was a lot to take in. And Regina seemed to be feeling that as well.

Emma swayed on the balls of her feet awkwardly as Regina fluffed her hair and tried to straighten the creases from her clothes, her nonchalant demeanour was so forced Emma had to fight down a smile.

Emma cleared her throat, "So you know what you gotta do?"

"Do you?" Regina asked with an irritated roll of her eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, Regina." Emma huffed.

"Could've fooled me," Regina quipped. "Many times."

"You know what? I think one of us needs to be drunk any time we interact." Emma declared throwing up her arm in frustration as the brunette smirked at her frustration. She had missed winding up the Sheriff in her self-imposed exile. She had missed interacting with people, which was strange for her since she never really liked the people in her town all that much.

"You planning more interactions, dear?" Regina asked coyly, stepping into Emma's personal space.

"Not sober ones." Emma mumbled with widening green eyes at the close proximity. She swallowed heavily as the brunette invaded her senses, startling when the woman let out a genuine chuckle.

"Go do your thing, _Sheriff_," Regina whispered with a quick wink before backing away and replacing her previous expression with one of complete innocence, which wouldn't have fooled anyone, even a blind man.

Emma's mouth was partially open in surprise at Regina's boldness before quickly blaming it on the remnants of liquor in her system, cause it couldn't be anything else. Shaking her head slightly Emma bit her lip at the thought of the massive project ahead of her, "How much do you think we'll need?"

"A lot more than you used against me." Regina deadpanned. Emma winced at the accusation as the memories of her actions toward the Queen were brought to the surface.

"Yeah, it was kind of a spurn of the moment thing," Emma blurted out running a hand through her hair, "and I'm really s-"

"Don't." Regina demanded with a glare. "Don't apologise."

"But I –" Emma started only to be cut off by Regina's hand in her face.

"Your letting me stay here is apology enough." Emma was taken aback at her words before she sighed heavily and nodded.

"You could… stay for longer…" Emma trailed off sheepishly. She could feel her cheeks beginning to burn at the disbelieving expression upon the brunette's face as the implications behind words was registered.

"Henry." She blurted out in explanation. "He wants to see you, Regina."

Regina swallowed heavily at the thought of seeing her son again, "I don't think that would be best."

"Why not?"

_Why not? _It was such a simple question yet there were so many possible answers. And none of which Regina wished to speak aloud. It might have been because she had given up on trying to reconnect with her son. Or it could have been because she looked a mess after searching for answers at the bottom of a liquor bottle. Neither one was particularly heart-warming, but it was simply because she couldn't see Henry. Not this one, not now.

"Just make sure everything is ready, Ms Swan." The brunette stated icily, falling back on formalities that no longer had any impact.

"Yeah. Sure." Emma muttered as Regina flattened her crinkled blouse before sweeping from the apartment.

Emma shouldn't have been surprised by the abrupt departure, but it hurt slightly. Hell she was trying to be a good person to Regina, and only managed to get it throw back in her face.

It wasn't easy for her to be nice to the woman, and if she found it hard then it would have been tenfold for the former queen. Seemed like nothing would ever be simple in her life. But at least she was never bored...

* * *

After pottering around in a boredom induced haze, stopping to stare at the island wondering if all that had happened wasn't just a figment of her imagination, Emma looked up quickly at the sound of people walking through the now open door. She idly wondered why she felt slightly disappointed as her family quickly made themselves at home.

"Hey Emma!" Henry shouted as he engulfed her. She made a mental note to talk to the kid about inside voices as she returned the embrace.

"Have fun, kid?"

"Sure did!" He replied with a beaming smile before letting go and rummaging through the fridge while bouncing on his feet. "You give him candy again?" Snow had the grace to look slightly put out while David just grinned. It was nice to see them smiling, what with the dark cloud named Cora hovering over the town.

"Maybe a little." David chuckled as he gave Emma a one-armed hug. As Emma returned the gesture she was thankful that Regina was no longer present. If she'd heard that Henry had candy – and quite a bit of it if his behaviour was anything to go by – then the ensuing telling-off would have been remarkably colourful.

"Gramps! I gotta show you the new one I was talking about!" Henry exclaims turning and pulling David from his daughter and dragging him up the metal stairs. David sends Emma a small smile mouthing the word "comic" before he disappears from sight leaving Emma to face her mother who rushes the last few steps and squeezes her daughter in a tight embrace, Emma begins to fear that she will never breath properly again.

"Did you have an okay night?" Snow asks softly as she releases her, knowing that Emma doesn't like to be parted from Henry for long, what with the little time they have left.

Emma starts a little and stares at Snow for a moment, searching in wonder if she knows what went on in the darkness of this very kitchen, but shakes the thoughts away doubtfully.

"Yeah. Yes. It was fine." Emma mumbles, waving off Snow's concern as she moves about tidying up the place. Snow nods as her brow furrows but casts her worry aside, passing it off as fear for the upcoming damnation of their town, as she settles herself in the barstool. She watches her daughter's back, waiting for Emma to move. When she does Snow is taken aback by the serious expression cast upon her daughters face.

It was a moment before Emma spoke. The silence weighed heavily upon Snow White's shoulders as she began to worry that something was wrong, that Cora had already struck, that something was about to go terribly, horribly wrong.

"Snow," Emma said to the ground, her hands wedged firmly in her jean pockets to keep from fidgeting, "How do you know if someone's worth saving?"

Snow watched her daughter with barely concealed surprise. Her eyes met Emma's as the blonde glances imploringly up at the silence for an answer, "Oh." Snow cleared her throat awkwardly.

Emma's eyes intently searched her mother's face for an answer. Snow had no idea who her daughter was asking after, or why she had decided to spring it upon her now, but the question still hung in the air waiting to be answered.

Snow looked off to the side as she thought upon what words to say, her brow furrowing in concentration.

"Because you care." Snow said simply, tilting her head to look upon her daughter in wonder at what had brought on this line of questioning.

"About them?" Emma asked equal measures curious and disconcerted causing Snow to be slightly suspicious as to whom her daughter was indirectly referring to.

"You care," Snow spoke carefully, feeling the weight for each word as they fell from her tongue, "about what would happen to them if you didn't." Surprising herself at the truth in them as she finished.

She watched Emma's face closely as the words echoed in the remaining quiet, her eyes turning to the ground as she bit her lip in contemplation.

"Emma, why do you ask?" Snow asked gently as she slid from the stool and approached her daughter standing in the middle of the apartment.

"I'm the Saviour," Emma said with a newfound awareness as she looked up at her mother, "I save people."

"What are you planning, Emma? You can't face Cora alone." Snow declared with worry as she held her daughter by the shoulders. Emma's composed expression pulled at her heart, as did the laughter ringing through the apartment from the two most important men in her life.

"I won't. Not alone."

"You've got something." Snow summarised with pride and hope filling her voice.

"Sort of," Emma shrugged flushing at the look being sent her way, "I was thinking we could do what we tried with Regina." She said moving away from her mother to the kitchen, needing to keep her hands occupied. Snow, sensing her daughter needed space, moved back to her spot on the stool.

"March up to her and yell at her?" Snow asked sceptically, smiling as Emma glared half-heartedly at her from behind the fridge door.

"Yeah, cause that worked real well for us," Emma rolled her eyes before shutting the door and taking a drink from the juice carton to Snow's displeasure. "No, I was thinking more along the lines of the fairy dust."

Snow sighed heavily, sagging slightly upon the counter, "But Cora's much stronger than Regina. We don't have enough."

"Then we mine for more." Emma declared.

"It's not that easy, Emma."

"Why not?"

"She'll see us coming from a mile away. She has kept tabs on Regina even when she was in Wonderland. She knew what we did, and…" Snow shrugs helplessly. She was surprising herself with how much she'd given up hope. It seemed that 28 years of living a mundane life, living without hope of a happy ending had tainted her formerly positive outlook.

"What if I told you we wouldn't do it?" Emma grounds out cautiously, testing the waters for her mother's reaction. Snow's confusion was an anticipated response but the sparkle returning to her eyes was an unexpected comfort.

"So you do have something." Snow said her voice filling with pride and hope. Emma glanced away from her gaze, and shuffled awkwardly under her scrutiny. She wasn't used to this kind of praise, Snow could tell, but she would never stop telling or showing her daughter just how proud she was of her. "Who then?"

"Someone she won't see coming." Emma deflected which started to ring alarm bell for Snow.

"Emma." Snow urged, her mothering tone in full use now causing Emma's eyes to roll. Even at 28, nearly the same as the woman sitting in front of her, Emma was being treated like a child. "Who?"

Snow leant forward across the counter as the blonde mumbled her answer to the floor. "Speak up." Snow demanded acting like the royal she was. And once again Snow was straining her ears, and failing, to hear the name her daughter whispered once more.

"Emma!" Snow drawled in exasperation.

"Regina!" Emma finally blurted through clenched teeth, keeping her voice purposefully low so as not to travel to the upstairs. Snow sucked in a breath at the woman's name before sending a pitying gaze at her daughter.

"And how are you going to talk to her Emma? Let alone fill her in on the plan."

"I… ah… might have already." Emma finished, sending Snow a shy smile.

"…do I even want to know?" Snow asked suddenly exhausted as she rested her chin in her palm, acting more like Mary Margaret.

"She… turned up, last night," Emma began hesitantly, and rightly so judging by Snow's incredulous look. "She was drinking, and we got talking, and then…"

"Wait," Snow interrupted holding up her hand, "If this is going where I think It's going then.."

"What? No! Come on! Seriously?" Emma protested loudly against the accusation. Yet she was surprised to find she wasn't as disgusted at the thought as she was making herself out to be. Which in turn confused her even more as she shivered as her imagination once more ran rampant around her mind.

Snow was much more pleased with Emma's answer and didn't ask her to elaborate further on what her night entailed, because with their imminent demise looming ever closer she did not bother to find out what her daughter got up to with that woman.

"God, Snow. We just talked and came up with that plan."

"You came up with a plan while drunk?" Her mother questioned.

"No, Regina was drunk. Anyway, it could work. Cora won't think her daughter would turn against her."

"…that is true." Snow contemplated quietly. No matter how manipulative Cora was, she truly believed Regina would always come back to her. Which was odd seeing as Regina had ordered her mothers death, but what did she know.

"What's true?" David asked he descended the stairs on light feet, both woman forgetting how quiet he could be when he wished.

"Would Cora believe Regina would fight against her?" Snow turned on the chair to face her husband as he approached the island.

"…not if she had the right leverage." He said strongly, as they all turned their heads to the staircase that Henry was now descending. "Why do you ask?"

Snow turned to her daughter. David glanced between his family before settling his questioning gaze to Emma.

"I… might have something."

"No, Emma. You _do _have something." Snow encouraged her general cheeriness filling her features.

"What do you have, Em?" David asked as Henry walked slowly up to the adults peering between them curiously. Emma glanced down at her son, sending him a smile, before meeting her father's gaze.

Taking a deep breath she placed her hands firmly on the counter top, raised her chin and spoke firmly as a satisfied smirk grew on her lips.

"A plan."

* * *

The stone was cool and unforgiving beneath her fingertips. The eerie quiet of the mausoleum brought a melancholy peace to the brunette who was seeking guidance. Guidance she knew would not be given no matter how hard she wished. The wind outside whispered unintelligible words that could have been the voices of those long silenced. Voices that would not help the woman left to her own devices and hatred for far too long.

"I'm so sorry." Regina whispered to the stone with tears shining bright in her eyes.

Her palm lay flat against the centre of the stone coffin that was for nothing more than decoration. Yet as she closed her eyes a picture her father standing before her, a kind smile on his lips, and a heart beating strongly in his chest.

With a shuddering breath she opened her eyes, "I should've listened to you." Regina leant both hands on the coffin and bowed her head against the memories that rushed vividly through her mind.

She watched as spots on the grey stone darkened. Lifting one hand up to her cheek, she gently brushed the skin and stared at the tear on her finger. "I'll make you proud." She said determinedly, wiping away the tears.

Then with a watery smile, "If it's the last thing I do." She let out a chuckle at the irony before the biting her lip to stop the sobs she knew would rack her body. Her teeth sunk into deeply into her bottom lip and new tears began to fall. Her vision blurred as she bent over and laid her forehead against the stone.

A draft filtered into the mausoleum, unnoticed by Regina.

"Oh my darling." A soft voice filled with uncharacteristic warmth filtered through Regina's emotional distress. With a sniff she pushed herself up at gazed wide-eyed at the woman before her.

"Come here," She said with a fond smile and holding her arms out. Regina automatically followed the order and fell into her embrace. Cora held her daughter and waited for her eyes to dry.

"No use crying over that old fool, he can't help you now." She told her daughter, pulling her back and cupping her cheeks, "But I can."

Regina stared at her mother for a moment. _Too soon._

She needed more time, nothing had been finalised, and so long as she was with Cora she would hear nothing from Emma or the Charming's as to the haphazardly thrown together plan they'd concocted in the dead of night.

_Influenced by alcohol, none the less._ Regina thought, keeping the wry smirk off her face.

"Truly, mother?" Regina asked feeling like the girl she once was.

"Yes, my darling. Now dry your tears we need to show those town folk what you're capable of." Cora's voice held a deadly tone to it as she smirked and pulled on her daughters forearm to the door of the mausoleum.

"We can stay here." Regina piped up. Cora turned to her with narrowed eyes sparking dangerously.

"We are not staying in a crypt." She hissed, eyes flicking to the coffin for a second.

"No, mother. Wait." Regina said pulling out of her hold and pushing the coffin to the side. Turning back to her mother she was shocked to see a small glimmer of pride in her usually cold, detached brown eyes.

"A vault. Like mine."

"I learned." Regina responded with a smirk of her own.

"You did," Cora said surprised at her own admission. "Now show me what we can use against those ridiculous Charming's." Cora's arm swept gracefully, pointing at the stone stairs and waited for Regina to lead.

Regina descended the stairs, grateful for a moment out of her mother's gaze. Even though things were advancing much more quickly than the Sheriff or her hand imagined, it might just work better for them.

Now she had time to find out what her mother was up to, and maybe figure a better way of stopping her than throwing a lame handful of fairy dust upon the Queen of Hearts and hoping for the best.

She only hoped she could keep her mother away from Henry, his safety would always be her priority. Whether he believed her or not she loved him.

And no matter how many times her mother told her love was weakness. She couldn't truly believe those words anymore, not after having lost to True Love so many times.

As she opened her hidden door to her lavishly decorated closet, she once again felt that ridiculous notion of hope, and wished for it not to become a common occurrence, especially in her mother's presence.

There was no telling what the woman would do if she found her grinning like a fool at the thought of victory before having defeated her mother. And she did not want to find out.

* * *

**AN: **Whew! Hope that makes up for the delay, again terribly sorry. But now things are finally chugging along...

But will their plan work? What will they do now Regina's with Cora? Ohhhhh... you'll never know, until I post it.

So, you know the drill...

Review, tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Please don't hate me for the long wait! I started uni and a lot of stuff has been going down since then and my writing's taken the back seat. HOWEVER, i found some time to get this up. I'll try get the next one up sooner, but it will be sporadic. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was nice to not having the people if her town gawk, stare, or turn and walk in the other direction as she strode purposefully down the pavements. It wasn't because they were simply used to her presence, more the fact they were unaware if it.

Regina had to give her mother a grudging respect for the invisibility spell. It seemed Cora had picked up a few new tricks since Regina had literally shoved her out of her life. Yet those tricks were also the cause of unease she felt as Cora proudly flaunted her skills in front of her daughter. Skills that had increased during their time apart, which didn't bode well for anyone.

As she cautiously stepped past people she was relived at the sense of freedom she had, as much freedom as one could have under their demanding mothers thumb that is. Her mother had - so graciously - tasked Regina with finding "edible" food. Cora was being as difficult as ever, not surprising.

It seemed that Cora also thought living underneath a crypt, even only temporarily, wasn't fit for a Queen of her stature. Another sly dig that Regina was less than a queen, less than her. But having put up with Cora's abuse for many years Regina felt nothing as her mother vanished to wherever she had holed herself up.

Regina stumbled to a halt as she spotted a familiar blonde wearing a hideous red jacket. Quickly righting herself, making sure everything was looking to perfection, she strode up to the younger woman leaning against the police cruiser out the back of Granny's.

"Miss Swan," Regina called out as she approached the woman. Emma pushed herself up from the car like she'd been struck by lightening; Regina smirked at the bewildered expression.

Emma's eyes darted furtively around the parking lot, twisting around to see if Regina had snuck up behind her. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up uneasily, she placed her hand on her holstered gun and kept her eyes sharp for any movement.

"Miss Swan that truly won't be necessary." Regina scoffed at the sheriff. Emma tensed up as she spoke, the gun jumped into her hand rising up ready to shoot.

"Regina?" Emma called out uncertainly. "Stop pissing about!" Regina tilted her head in confusion before blushing as she remembered she was still invisible.

"Miss S-" Regina trailed off quietly. Emma could think this some trick of her mothers - which would be partially true - but she had to somehow prove she want Cora.

"Emma, I'm invisible." She blurted out. Emma's green eyes widened, looking slightly to Regina's left as she tried to figure out where she was. Her right hand dropping for the shock before swinging right back up as her face was wiped artfully blank, her eyes betraying the raging emotions she tried to hide with cool confidence.

"How do I know it's you and not Cora?" Regina bit her lip in contemplation.

"You're an idiot." She stated with a smirk, which quickly fell to a frown as Emma tightened her grip on the gun.

"Still not buying it. What kind of muffin do you like?" Emma asked, with narrowed eyes that shone with amusement.

"I love a warm apple muffin." She grumbled just loud enough for the Sheriff to hear looking away as she waited for judgment.

At Emma's snorting laughter Regina swung her head around to glare at he chortling blonde. And realizing to her chagrin that the younger woman was immune to her glare, as she couldn't see it, seemed invisibility had some downfalls.

"It is you!" Emma laughed; holstering her gun and shaking her head in mirth as she leant back against the cruiser. "It's not like Cora knows you're a les-"

"Yes, thank you." Regina interrupted. Effectively shutting the Sheriff up.

"Hey, where are you exactly?" Emma asked after a moment of silence, her hands out stretched looking to the rest of the world like a zombie as she tried to grab thin air.

Regina watched the blonde with a raised brow. It was a wonder anyone thought this woman before her - acting more like a child than Henry ever did - could save the entire town. Yet she begrudgingly knew Emma Swan had proved her wrong many a time. But her present antics left much to be desired and gave Regina the perfect opportunity to wind her up.

Moving quietly, thankful for wearing flats for once, she slid behind the Sheriff. "Right behind you, dear." She whispered in the blonde's ear, stepping away as the younger woman jumped around.

"Mother trucker!" Emma yelled her eyes darting around the empty car park, still not able to see the woman who had scared the living hell out of her. "Fuck. Don't do that!"

"Why not, dear? I found it quite enjoyable." Regina replied resting back against the cruiser.

"What are you doing here, Regina? And why the hell won't you let me see you?"

Clearing her throat Regina spoke quietly, "The plan has to be… modified."

"Modified why?"

"My mother was never one to follow the rules and has already enlisted my help in whatever scheme she's concocting."

"Aw shit." Emma grumbled, a weary hand running over her eyes.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Is that why you're invisible?"

"Yes, mother thought I should gather a few things without being seen. Mostly just her showing off how powerful she is."

"And how powerful is she?" Emma questioned unwilling to find out just how much of a threat Cora really was.

"More than I had anticipated. I don't think the dust will work."

"We won't know until we try." Emma declared, her stubborn _charming_ nature shining through once again.

"Emma, we can only get one shot at this. If we fail, then the chances of fighting her off again are… Well, we won't get another chance."

"Okay, I get it. The dwarfs have started mining the dust though, how much do you think we'd need?"

"As much as you can get, honestly."

"Right. So we get the dust. But how do I get it to you?"

"That's where the modifications have to happen," Regina said. "If your idiotic parents can over power me then I believe we can outwit my mother."

It wasn't until the words were past her mouth that she questioned why she had spoken them. But looking up the defeated expression on the blondes face she came to the realization that she was trying to placate her, to give the blonde hope that she had given to her. Just returning the favour.

"So, why isn't Cora with you?"

"She's up to something. She hasn't told me, yet. But I get the feeling we will all know very soon."

"Great. Not scary at all." Emma grumbled, kicking the gravel at her feet.

"Emma," Regina moved toward the blonde, her hand coming to rest gently upon the blonde's shoulder. Emma's flinch at the surprise contact shot a spike of hurt through her as the blonde's eyes kept searching for what she couldn't see.

"Here," Regina said, her right hand holding the Sheriff's chin steady and forcing her green eyes to look at her. "We will find a way to do this. I will not let anything happen to my son." She finished darkly.

An amused grin spread upon the blonde's face, "Who would be stupid enough to threaten the kid of the Evil Queen and so called Saviour?"

"My mother." Regina replied after a beat, her smile falling.

"Well, we gotta show her what we're made of then right?" Emma confirmed her left hand resting over Regina's on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Emma," David's voice broke through the moment as Regina moved aside as the Prince bounded toward his daughter. "Ready to go?"

"Huh?"

"To the mines, remember? We need to check on how much they've mined so far."

"Oh, right! You get lunch?" She asked nodding toward the bag in his hand.

"Sure did! Two grilled cheese and fries. Come on, we'll meet Snow and Henry after." His grin was contagious as he smiled to Emma unable to hide her own.

"We'll sort something out soon." Regina, whispered in her ear, causing the blonde to shiver for reasons she'd rather not acknowledge. The brunette's hand lingered upon the blondes back as she walked behind her, trailing it along her shoulders before continuing on her way.

Emma shook herself as she slid into the cruiser and started it up. As she drove along the road her eyes continuously sliding the pavements wondering where the former mayor was standing.

Then wondering why she cared.

* * *

She loved this couch - it was old, slightly worn but damn comfortable – she thought as she lounged across it, flicking through channels and paying attention to none.

"Emma?" Henry piped up as he came down the stairs holding the book that had started this mess.

"What is it, kid?" She pushed herself into a sitting position as her son plopped down besides her staring intently at the book on his lap.

"The book."

"What about it?" Emma prodded gently watching the crease in his brow, so similar to her own when she was trying to understand something. No doubt Regina would have something to say about that.

Henry flipped the book open to the back and turned the pages back a few before landing on the final chapter of the story. Emma's chapter.

"Yeah, you showed me this one." Emma said, pointing to the picture of Prince Charming placing her in the wardrobe.

"I know. But I'd ripped them out and-" Henry said slowly looking up at his mother. Emma saw there was something in his eyes, something that looked a little like fear.

"And I burned them." Emma finished. "So the pages came back? The books got magic, simple."

"That's not all." Henry declared, his voice dropping as though what he was about to show her was the end of humanity. He flipped a few pages over before resting on a blank page except for two words written in the curly font Emma had classified as nothing other than Disney style.

_The Epilogue_

"It's new." Henry whispered. "But it's not finished." Emma pulled the book on to her own lap and turned the page, the words failed to catch her eye but the picture did.

"What the hell?" She breathed looking at the picture of her and Regina's sitting side by side at the kitchen island in the darkness of the very room her and Henry were sitting in at at moment. Flicking over the page, her heart faltered as she took in the next picture.

"Emma?"

"What the hell is going on?" Emma hissed, pushing the book over to Henry as she began pacing in front of the couch. Her hands delving into her hair and gripping on for dear life as her world was twisted beyond recognition once again. She really should be used to this feeling by now.

"Is that you? And my mom?" Henry asked innocently as he tilted his head to look at the picture. Emma quickly snatched the book back, closing her eyes and breathing before looking at the picture again.

She was standing in the middle, a faint outline of Regina standing before her, Emma's hand upon Regina's on her shoulder. What scared her the most about it was the expressions on their faces. Regina was staring at her and not smirking, but smiling, the most genuine smile Emma had ever seen. And there was her own face smiling back, the two of them looking like fools, standing and smiling at each other.

"Emma, what does it mean?"

"I don't know, kid. I really don't know." Emma finally said, getting her breathing back under control. The pictures weren't incriminating in any way, she could easily spin it so no one would think twice about them.

"Did you see it, though?" Henry piped up, jumping from the couch and standing before his mother.

"The pictures? Kinda hard to miss them."

"No, not those!" Henry flipped back on page and pointed to the small heading before the story.

_The Final Battle_

"It's really here, isn't it?" Henry asked quietly, looking down at his feet. For so long he'd been anticipating the final battle, yet now that it was here he really had no idea what was going to happen. He'd read the book, he knew people died, but face with the reality of the situation he couldn't cope.

"Hey, look at me," Emma implored kneeling down to his level. "We're working on a way to stop Cora. She's not going to hurt you or anyone else. Understand?"

"What about my mom?" He asked quietly, knowing the subject was a tough one but needing to know. Henry couldn't just forget ten years of his life.

"She's helping us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, kid. Really. She's not going to let anything happen to you. Me either. You're our kid. Anyone who messes with the Evil Queen's son is an idiot, but when that kid is also the Saviour's… Well, they're in for a load of trouble." Emma smiled gently as his arms wrapped around her neck and held on tightly.

"So, can I help?" Henry asked as he pulled away excitedly.

"I need you to keep an eye on that book. If anything else appears, tell me straight away." Emma stated firmly but at Henry's slowly forming frown she added: "It might tell us what Cora's up to and then we might be able to stop her. It's an important job. Think you can handle it, soldier?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Henry saluted with a grin, before gathering the book in his arms and taking it back upstairs. As his footsteps resided Emma fell back on the couch, her head firmly situated in her hands.

Things had just gotten a lot more complicated.

* * *

**Boom! There you go! **

**Did you like it? Was it good? **

**Review, tell me what you think. Even if it's just to yell at me for taking so long! :P**


End file.
